RWBY - The Oncoming Storm
by SkeletalBeatz
Summary: The Doctor is a rather strange man. Always leaving and coming when he pleases, and always trying to help anyone he can. But there is a certain someone he always thought was his best friend and companion. And what will he do when he meets her daughter. find out what secrets the Doctor holds, and why he looks familiar.


It was a quiet morning on the isle of patch. The warm summer breeze blew through the trees, and everyone was rummaging about themselves and having a wonderful day. But for one family, everything was about to change. In the center of the isle, a single wooden house could be seen in the midst of the woods, home too a family who on the outside, looks normal, but deals with far more than just the creatures of Grimm. On the outside of the house, all was peaceful and quiet, not a single noise could be heard. Until he came along.

*VWORP VWORP VWORP*

As the air was filled with the loud warping noise, as if someone was bending the entirety of space and time around them, something could be seen coming into view. It started off looking like some sort of mirage, slowly becoming more and more solid. The noise it made suddenly stopped, and what started off looking like some sort of illusion, was a tall wooden blue box, with the words 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' written above the doors of the box. The doors opened with a quiet squeak, and from the inside, a figure came out. He was around six feet in height, wore a striped pinup suit with a red tie, red converse, and a brown overcoat. He had shaggy blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, and looked to be somewhere in his late teens. The teen walked out of the blue box, and turned his head side to side before lifting his arm and gazed at his wrist, with to check the time on his watch.

"Well would you look at that, I'm right on time," He said.

He than walked out of the box and closed the doors, and looked right ahead of him at the house in front.

"Been awhile since I last visited, can't wait to see how she's doing."

He than walked away from the box with his hands in his pockets, and towards the house. He saw that there seemed to be a new paint job on it, and there was even a small flower garden of roses near the front porch.

"Roses, and why am I not surprised. And looks like he painted the house since I left. Looks rather nice."

He than walked up onto the porch, and found himself facing the front door. He took his hands from his coat pockets, and knocked three times on the door. He took the time to adjust his tie, roll his shoulders, and take in a quick breath of fresh air. He than heard the sound of footsteps coming from inside the house, and the door in front of him opened inward, revealing a woman holding the door open. She was wearing a black skirt and blouse, and a white cloak covering her pale skin. Thought the most unique part of her, was her bob cut brunette hair with red highlights, and silver eyes.

Summer Rose

"Yes, how can I he- Oh my god Doctor!" She said happily, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"Hey there Summer, sorry I took so long, had a slight malfunction with the TARDIS. Nothing serious, just tried to make some adjustments and well," The now identified Doctor said while trailing off.

"Oh huh you! This is wonderful! TAI! Get your lazy butt over here and look who's here!"

From the inside of the house, a second set of footsteps could be heard rushing towards the door, and from the corner of the hall, another person stepped forth. He was wearing a tan button up shirt with a brown vest jacket that matched his long brown pants. He also had short blonde hair, and lilac colored eyes.

Taiyang shao Long

"Summer, who is it, and why are yo- Doctor!?" Tai yelled as he saw who it was at the door.

The Doctor only smiled and waved at the stunned man. He always loved surprising people. Watching their stupefied and shocked faces always did bring some sort of weird happyness too him.

"Good morning to you Tai, how have you been? It's been awhile since I saw you, and have you been working out?" The Doctor said.

Coming down from his shock, Tai walked right up to the Doctor, who was now released from Summer's grasp, and enveloped the man in a welcoming handshake.

"I've been wonderful. And look at you, you look like you haven't aged a day," Tai said with a bright smile on his face.

"Well I sure hope so. Traveling the universe and saving the day constantly doesn't do wonders for my health i'll say, but it still is such a wondrous way to pass the time,"

"Well what are you doing out here you big dummy? Come in, we're just about to have breakfast, and i'm sure you have been plenty busy and getting into a lot of trouble knowing you," Summer said with a smirk.

"Hey, I have found that my streak of getting into trouble has lowered in the last few years. I'll have you know that I have only ended up on the wrong planet 15 times," The Doctor said.

Summer rolled her eyes while her husband chuckled a bit. Never a dull day around the Doctor.

"Well all things aside, come on on Doctor, why not join us for breakfast," Tai said, inviting him into his home.

"Well don't mind if I do."

And with that, the Doctor walked right into the house with a smile on his face, ready to enjoy a nice morning with friends. Unaware of the oncoming storm that is his very being.


End file.
